


L'Île éternelle : Les monstres et les Winchester

by NoyrDesyre



Series: L'Île Eternelle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Other, Powerful Harry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoyrDesyre/pseuds/NoyrDesyre
Summary: Les Winchester étaient dans la panade, comme d'habitude. s'est alors que le bar se dressa devant eux. Un bar pas comme les autres... HP/Supernatural





	L'Île éternelle : Les monstres et les Winchester

Les frères Winchester courraient à perdre à haleine à travers les rues qui se faisaient de plus en plus vides. Derrière eux ils entendaient le rire de Lilith qui les poursuivait comme un chat chassant une souris.  
Les négociations n’avaient pas abouti, l’assassinat de Lilith n’avait pas non plus fonctionné, et les frères n’avaient d’autres choix que d’espérer semer la Démone. Bien que celle-ci ne semblait pas du tout prête à les lâcher.

Pourtant, au fur et à mesure, qu’ils avançaient dans ses petites ruelles les pas de Lilith se firent de plus en plus lointain jusqu’à disparaître. Les frères se regardèrent assez étonnés.  
Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour que la Démone abandonne la poursuite aussi soudainement ? Les avait-elle réellement perdus ou préférait-elle les surprendre quand ils relâcheront leur attention ?

Méfiants, ils reprirent leur route armes en main, bien décidé à s’éloigner le plus possible et trouver un lieu pour se mêler à la foule. Se retrouver seul en plein milieu des rues étaient comme avoir une immense cible sur le front.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de tomber sur le premier lieu qui n’était pas une maison fermée. Devant eux se dressait un bar somme tout ordinaire, d’où provenait des cris, des rires, des chants aussi. « L’Île éternelle » disait l’enseigne suspendue au-dessus de la porte.

-Entrons-nous ?

-Bien sûr, on ne se refuse jamais une bonne bière !

-Dean…

-Elle ne pensera jamais à nous chercher là-dedans. Et si elle le fait elle ne voudra pas attirer trop l’attention en foutant un bazar monstre devant une tonne de civil. CQFD Sam. Joignons l’utile à l’agréable veux-tu ? Pour une fois.

Soupirant, Sam ne chercha pas à convaincre davantage son frère. Il savait que quand celui-ci avait une idée en tête il ne l’avait pas ailleurs.  
Aussi, il imita Dean en rangeant son arme, espéra que personne ne soit trop regardant sur leurs habits un poil roussis, et il entra à son tour dans le bar.

La porte avait à peine claquée derrière Sam que le silence tomba d’un seul coup dans la salle. Les frères Winchester relevèrent leurs armes en quatrième vitesse alors que tout être vivant dans la pièce, ou même mort, se levèrent dans un concert de grognements menaçants.

-Merde, tu vois ce que je vois Sam ?

-Ouais, un rassemblement de monstre. Faut être aveugle pour ne pas voir.

Figés, les frères n’osaient faire le moindre geste, clairement en infériorité numérique.  
Ils ne pouvaient que contemplait les Vampires, Loup garou au vu des grognements, Djins, Goules, Démons, Zombis, et tout autres créatures se trouvant là. Au vu des nombreuses tables, couvertes de verres, assiettes, cartes, les créatures n’étaient pas là pour s’écharper entre elles. Non, elles semblaient réellement partager l’espace sans la moindre effusion de sang, jusqu’à l’arrivée des Chasseurs.

Soudainement, alors que la situation n’aurait pu empirer plus aux yeux des frères, la porte derrière Sam s’ouvrit pour laisser place à Lilith. La Démone émit un petit rire en s’appuyant contre la porte, bloquant toute sortie.

-Mais que vois-je ? Les frères Winchester sont venus d’eux même se jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

Se mettant dos contre dos, Dean et Sam cherchait désespérément une solution pour survivre, mais surtout le pourquoi d’un tel rassemblement.

-Quelle bonne idée j’ai eu de vérifier par ici. Encore un peu et vous m’échappiez.

Les créatures se rapprochèrent, réduisant petit à petit l’espace entre eux et les frères, clairement près à les réduire en charpies. Quand brusquement le bruit d’une porte qui s’ouvre et se ferme les stoppa tous. Les frères purent entendre un verre claquer, très certainement sur le comptoir un peu plus loin, faisant sursauter toutes les créatures sans exception.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Demanda une voix qui n’eut aucun mal à passer au-dessus des quelques grognements qui résonnaient encore dans le silence qui était tombé tel une chape de plomb.

Le silence dura un court instant avant qu’un Vampire ne tourne la tête en la direction de la voix.

-Des Chasseurs sont entrés Propriétaire. Nous ne faisions que leur montrer le chemin de la sortie.

-Oh, je vois.

Avec ébahissement les frères purent voir les créatures reprendre une profonde respiration et se décrisper un minimum.

-Pourtant, je ne me souviens pas avoir dit que les Chasseurs n’avaient pas le droit de rester ici.  
Il me semble plutôt avoir précisé qu’ici les armes étaient interdites, sous toutes leur forme.

Croyant halluciner les frères virent les créatures pâlir si c’est possible, avant qu’elles ne repartent s’installer le plus vite possible à leur place d’origine, les laissant seuls avec Lilith.  
Dean fut le seul à pouvoir voir à quoi ressemblait le Propriétaire étant donné que son frère surveillait toujours Lilith qui n’avait pas bougé.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en ne voyant qu’un homme n’ayant même pas la trentaine, des cheveux noir corbeau attachés en queue de cheval, de grand yeux vert, une cicatrice en forme d’éclair, des habits normaux. Rien qui n’inspirait la peur. Jamais il n’aurait réagi en passant à côté de lui dans la rue. Et pourtant tous les monstres étaient sagement retournés à la niche. Le Propriétaire semblait être la seule raison pour laquelle les monstres cohabitaient dans la pièce.  
Dean sentit un frisson parcourir son dos alors que les yeux trop verts de l’homme se posèrent sur son arme pointait puis sur lui. Il eut presque envie de baisser l’arme pour éviter de se mettre à dos cette personne mais il ne le pouvait pas tant que Lilith menaçait son frère derrière.

-Je vois que les gentils chienchiens obéissent bien. Fit-il remarquait d’une voix qui n’était pas aussi légère qu’il ne l’aurait souhaité.

-Silence. Claqua la voix du Propriétaire toujours derrière son comptoir, un verre amplis d’un liquide rouge à côté de lui. Les quelques grognements qui avaient suivi la réplique du Chasseur se turent immédiatement.  
Lilith, je n’apprécie pas te voir faire ce qui te plait sur mon territoire. Tu sais y être depuis le début.  
Ce n’est pas la première fois.

-Allons, allons Propriétaire, je ne fais que m’amuser un peu. Ce ne sont que deux pauvres Chasseurs…

Le ton de Lilith fit frissonner les deux frères. La Démone ne semblait pas du tout impressionner par le Propriétaire. Elle ne paraissait absolument pas disposée à les laisser s’échapper de ses griffes.  
Pourtant, cela ne découragea pas le Propriétaire.  
Dean put le voir faire glisser le verre au liquide rouge en bout de comptoir vers le Vampire qui lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Une fois cela fait il se redressa à peine plus derrière son comptoir avant de reprendre la parole comme si la conversation en elle-même l’ennuyait.

-Pas de Guerre ici Lilith. Tel est l’accord. Ce lieu est Neutre.  
Pas d’arme, pas de pouvoir.

-Ce ne sont que de stupides Chasseurs. Ne me dis pas que cela s’applique à eux ?  
Tu es un plaisantin Propriétaire.

Dean entendit soudainement Sam déglutir et bientôt il ne sentit plus le dos de son frère contre le sien. Faisant fi de toute prudence il se retourna pour voir Lilith soulever Sam par la gorge avec un sourire aux lèvres. Dans un réflexe il s’apprêta à tirer quand son arme disparut brutalement de ses mains.

-Merde ! Il ne put en dire plus que Sam retombait sur ses jambes, délestait aussi de son arme, alors que la Démone s’écroulait misérablement au sol en gémissant.

Le regard de la Démone était posé au-delà de Dean, lui indiquant qu’elle tenait pour responsable le Propriétaire de ce qui lui arrivait. Dean se positionna juste assez pour garder Lilith et le Propriétaire dans son champ de vision alors qu’il commençait à comprendre que celui-ci n’était pas un enfant de cœur.

-Pas de ça chez-moi Lilith. Susurra le Propriétaire qui n’avait, semble-t-il, pas bougé de place.  
Comme tu sembles tant aimé créé la pagaille l’accès à LÎle éternelle t’est interdit tant que tu n’auras pas réexaminé ta conduite.  
Dehors à présent.

Sans pouvoir faire quoique se soit Sam et Dean virent la Démone toujours agonisante disparaître tout bonnement et simplement de l’endroit où elle se trouvait peu de temps avant.

-Bien, vous deux approchés je ne vais pas vous manger.  
Vos armes vous seront rendues une fois en-dehors de mon territoire.

Sur ces mots le Propriétaire versa deux verres de ce qui semblait être du Whisky tout en continuant de sourire, comme si rien ne c’était passé. Les deux frères ne bougèrent pas, étudiant très sérieusement l’idée de partir au plus vite de cet étrange endroit. Ils n’avaient plus la moindre arme, même pas ne serait-ce qu’un grain de sel, et être entouré d’autant de monstre les rendait nerveux.

-Allons, allons, L’Île éternelle c’est dévoilé à vous cette nuit. Vous êtes en sécurité ici jusqu’à ce que vous sortiez. Personne ici n’oserait vous faire quoi que ce soit.  
Profitez donc de cette nuit de repos.

-Alors comme ça tu te prends pour Dieu tout puissant ici ? Finit par dire Dean en s’approchant, Sam à sa suite.

Il pouvait voir que Sam étudiait le Propriétaire avec attention, comme pour graver ses traits dans sa mémoire. Cela pourrait s’avérer utile pour le décrire à Boby une fois sortit d’ici.

-Dieu ? Non, loin de là.  
Vous tous ici présent êtes juste chez moi.  
Il serait mal avisé de ne pas suivre la seule règle ici : pas de combat.  
Ils le savent, vous aussi, rien n’arrivera. L’Île éternelle existe pour que chacun puisse s’y réfugier, s’y reposer, passer quelques heures sans craindre pour sa vie.

Le Propriétaire poussa les verres vers les frères.  
Dean examina suspicieusement le liquide dans le sien avant de le boire cul sec, appréciant le feu qui coula dans sa gorge.

-Ils vous ont appelé Propriétaire tout à l’heure. Est-ce votre nom ? Questionna Sam qui n’avait pas touché à son verre alors que Dean se faisait resservir avec un petit sourire.

-Ce n’est qu’un titre. Je pense qu’ils aiment ce lieu tout comme je les terrifie. Ils font tout pour me montrer leur respect, même si certain l’utilise plus comme une insulte.  
Vous pouvez m’appeler Harry, c’est ainsi que je me nomme. Ou appelez-moi comme cela vous chante.

Le regard trop vert du Propriétaire quitta les Chasseurs pour se poser derrière eux alors que la porte claquait. Un vague soupir sortit des lèvres de celui-ci alors qu’il se détournait pour attraper un nouveau verre et une bouteille.

-Lucy, je m’attendais à te voir plus tôt. Mais je suppose que ton arrivée mouvementé dans la Cage à dût te désorienter suffisamment pour ne pas trouver l’entrée de L’Île éternelle.

-Oh, je pensais que tu étais toujours fâché contre moi et que tu me refusais l’entrée. Répondit une voix bien trop connue aux frères.

-Ce n’est que de l’histoire ancienne à mes yeux Lucy.

Une main posée sur une arme inexistante, les Winchester virent Lucifer s’asseoir à leur côté attrapant la bouteille pour la boire à même le goulot.

-Lucif…Commença Sam avant de se faire couper par le Diable en personne.

-Se sera Lucy ici, cela permet de garder une bonne ambiance.  
Mais n’est-ce pas mon petit Sammy ? Et Dean !

Le regard rouge du Diable avisa la position des mains des frères et un fin sourire éclaira un peu plus son visage alors qu’il prenait une nouvelle rasade de sa boisson.

-Ne soyez pas autant sur la défensive.  
Je suis ici pour échapper un court instant au vide de la Cage. Je n’ai nulle envie de me voir jeter dehors.

-Comment peux-tu être ici alors…

-Vous êtes sur mon territoire.  
L’espace, le temps, ou même le lieu n’existe pas ici. Intervint le Propriétaire qui s’éloignait en direction d’une table une assiette en main sans que quiconque ne l’ait vu la préparer.

Silencieux, les frères restèrent toute la nuit dans le bar.  
Ils observèrent les diverses créatures qui entrèrent et sortirent, sans que jamais un conflit n’éclate.  
Même Lucifer en personne se tint à carreaux, s’invitant d’une table à une autre pour un jeu de carte, une discussion. Jamais un mot trop haut.

Au fils du temps ils en vinrent à se demander qui était réellement le Propriétaire, ou Harry comme il disait s’appeler. Qui il était pour que même le Diable reste aussi sage qu’un mouton alors que ses cibles favorites étaient présentes.

Et quand ils sortirent du bar, traversèrent à nouveau ces rues sombres pour soudainement déboucher au bout de l’allée de Boby leurs armes à leur pied, ils crurent réellement avoir rêvé.  
Se retournant de concert, ils ne virent rien d’autres que la longue allée de pierre qui menait à la demeure de leur ami.

***

-L’Île éternelle ? Il y a des rumeurs qui court à travers les âges.  
Un bar qui surgit de nulle part pour quiconque en a besoin.  
Nul droit de se montrer violent en ces lieux car le Propriétaire veille.  
On dit qu’il a un Servant et que les rares personnes à avoir été assez fou pour s’en prendre au Propriétaire le regrettent toujours.


End file.
